


we were flesh and bone together

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Difference, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: “I can wash the blood off my own face,” he protests as Huddy gets a red washcloth out of the cabinet.“I know, you’re a big boy,” Huddy says, nudging Madison until he sits on the counter. “Let me anyway.”





	we were flesh and bone together

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [flyingwide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingwide/pseuds/flyingwide) in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>     
> Anything. I just miss Huddy and Madison does too. (It wouldn't let me put them in the relationship line. What even, ao3?)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for mention of an off-screen incident of groping in the first section and mention of a stranger using a slur in the second section.
> 
> Thanks to Brooke for beta duties, Susan for checking my first aid, Lyssie for answering my questions, and Hope for looking this over.

**Cheek**

Huddy’s almost asleep when he hears the back door close. It’s late, but Madison was working until close tonight.

“That you, kid?” Huddy calls from his room.

He hears a chair being pulled out, followed by a groan.

“No,” Madison says testily, “I’m a robber.”

Huddy sits up in bed, kicking off his covers. Madison not heading straight to his room means there’s probably something wrong.

“Smart-ass. You bleedin’?” Huddy asks.

“Maybe,” Madison grits out.

He doesn’t sound good.

“Maybe my ass,” Huddy says as he gets out of bed.

He pulls on a pair of pajama pants so he’s not in just a t-shirt and underwear and walks to the kitchen as fast as he can. Sure enough, there’s Madison, sitting at the kitchen table, bleeding from his cheek.

“Hey,” Madison says, aiming for casual and missing by a mile.

“Damn it, boy,” Huddy says. “What happened this time?”

Madison shrugs. “Big ole boy reached over the bar and pinched Lisa’s ass. She slapped him, and he tried to grab her. He got me with his watch when I was draggin’ him out. Just another night. I’m just sorry he backed down so I couldn’t kick his ass.”

Huddy sighs and turns around to head to the bathroom off the kitchen.

“Lisa okay?” he asks, opening the top drawer where the first aid kit should be.

It’s not there.

“Yeah, she says she’s fine. Pissed, though. She’s gonna come across the bar at some jackass one of these days, and I ain’t gonna do a thing to stop her,” Madison says.

Huddy laughs as he opens the second drawer.

“I’d put my money on her if it came to it. How’s your face?”

“Still bleedin’, but not that bad,” Madison deflects.

They both know it’s not that good.

“Try not to get blood on anything important,” Huddy says dryly.

Huddy finds the first aid kit in the bottom drawer. They need to refill it. They’ve gone through two since Madison started working at the bar.

Madison laughs.

“Add it onto my rent.”

“I would if I thought that would work,” Huddy says.

As quickly as he can, he washes his hands, barely dries them, and grabs the first aid kit.

Madison is still sitting at the table when Huddy gets back to the kitchen, trying to stop the flow of blood with a paper towel.

Huddy sets the first aid kit on the table and sits down next to Madison. He opens it, rummaging around for an alcohol wipe packet. He finds one and tears it open.

“C’mere,” he says, reaching for Madison’s face.

Madison leans in, letting Huddy cup his jaw. His beard drags against Huddy’s hand.

“I can do it,” Madison protests.

Huddy wipes gently at Madison’s cut. “I know.”

Madison winces.

“Sorry, kid,” Huddy says. “That’s gotta hurt.”

“It’s fine,” Madison insists.

Huddy rolls his eyes. He drops the wipe on the table and opens the tube of neosporin, then spreads a little on Madison’s cut.

“It ain’t real deep. I doubt it’ll scar.”

Madison shrugs. “Don’t matter.”

Huddy looks for the right size bandaid, one small enough to not catch Madison’s beard.

“Gotta take care of that pretty face,” he says.

Madison ducks his head and makes a grumpy noise.

“I’m not pretty,” he mumbles.

Huddy smiles as he carefully puts the bandaid on Madison’s cheek. He knows Madison thinks that. Doesn’t mean he’s gonna stop saying it, because Madison _is_ pretty.

“Are too,” he insists.

Madison shakes his head. “You’re the only one that ever says that.”

Huddy shrugs and pats Madison’s good cheek.

“Still true. There, you’ll live to see another day,” he says.

Huddy stands up and closes the first aid kit, picking up the now-gross alcohol wipe and the paper towel Madison had used and tossing them in the trash.

“Thanks, Huddy,” Madison says quietly. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Huddy smiles. He likes taking care of the kid, even if he has to make Madison let him.

“I want to. Now, go to bed. It’s late.”

“Night, Huddy,” Madison says.

“Night, kid.”

Huddy squeezes Madison’s shoulder as he walks past him, and he could swear Madison pushes up into his hand.

 

**Lip**

“Fuck,” Madison swears as he trips over the living room rug.

He’s trying his best to be quiet since it’s 1:00 am, but it’s dark, and he knows he’s making more noise than he means to make. The lamp flicks on behind him, and he whirls around.

“Hey, Maddy,” Huddy says from where he’s sprawled on the couch. He’s shirtless, and his skin almost glows in the low light.

“Shit, Huddy, I didn’t see you. Why aren’t you asleep?” Madison asks.

Huddy shrugs. “Not tired yet, I guess. What are you doin’ home? Last call’s not for another hour.”

“It was quiet, so they let me cut out early. The band sucked. They got three-quarters of the way through Outlaw Women before I realized what the fuck they were playin’,” Madison says.

“If it was quiet, what the hell happened to your face?” Huddy asks with a raised brow.

Madison brings his hand up to his mouth, gently touching his split lip. There’s no blood on his fingers when he pulls them away, which is good. Sometimes it takes longer for the bleeding to stop.

“Well, it was mostly quiet. Some kid started some shit, the other kid responded, I got between ‘em. Didn’t make sense, really. Not that it ever does. The first kid thought the second one was tryin’ to make time with his girlfriend, so he started callin’ him a cocksucker. Logic just wasn’t there,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Huddy rolls his eyes. “Did you give them the two nouns combined to elicit a prescribed response speech?”

Madison grins, then winces. “Maybe.”

“You’ve seen that movie too many damn times,” Huddy says.

He sits up, stretches. Madison tries not to follow Huddy’s movements with his eyes. He doesn’t succeed.

“It’s professional research,” Madison says.

He licks his lips. “Ah, shit, ow.”

“Well, don’t do that,” Huddy says.

He stands up and walks over to Madison.

“Let me see,” he says, reaching up take Madison’s chin in his hand.

“It’s fine,” Madison says, but he doesn’t resist, leans down so Huddy can get a better look.

Huddy sighs. “I’m sorry you have to hear people say shit like that and not be able to do anything about it.”

Madison shrugs. “They’re idiots. People are gonna call us what they’re gonna call us. If I react, my job gets harder, and then they’re callin’ me that shit, and I’ve only got so much self-control. Besides, you’ve punched enough ignorant jackasses in the face for both of us.”

Huddy grins. “You’ve got your way of dealin’ with it; I’ve got mine. You know, you’ve mellowed out a lot since you started this job. I didn’t think you had the temperament for it, to be honest.”

Madison laughs, then hisses. He keeps forgetting that’s a bad idea.

“I don’t. I’d love to punch people like that in the face. I’d love to beat the shit out of the guys that get fresh with Lisa and the other girls. I just need this job more,” he says.

“There are other jobs,” Huddy says, like he always does.

Madison shrugs.

“Gin work’s seasonal, mill’s not hirin’, I can’t pretend to be nice to assholes long enough to work a cash register or wait tables, I’m not quite good enough with horses to get paid for it, and I ain’t about to break my back workin’ another man’s farm. No offense,” he adds.

“I’d rather break my back than my face, but to each his own. Come on, you’ve got blood on you,” Huddy says, tugging Madison through the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Madison stops in the doorway.

“I can wash the blood off my own face,” he protests as Huddy gets a red washcloth out of the cabinet.

“I know, you’re a big boy,” Huddy says, nudging Madison until he sits on the counter. “Let me anyway.”

He turns on the faucet and wets the rag, then pumps some soap onto it. He steps between Madison’s legs.

Huddy’s bare chest brushes against his arm. Madison swallows hard.

“Tilt your head forward for me. You’re so damn tall,” Huddy complains.

“You’re just short,” Madison says, but he does as Huddy asks.

“Fuck off,” Huddy says with no heat behind it.

He presses his hand to Madison’s cheek and gently rubs at his lip with the washcloth. Madison holds as still as he can.

“It’s not the worst it’s been,” Huddy says. “Hell, it’s not the worst it’s been this month.”

He leans over Madison to rinse out the washcloth, his side up against Madison’s thigh. Madison closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, startling when the cold washcloth touches his face. He hadn’t noticed the water turning off.

“You goin’ to sleep on me, son?” Huddy asks.

Madison shakes his head. “No. Just thinkin’.”

Huddy grins. “Try not to hurt yourself.”

“It’s not funny if you say that every time,” Madison complains.

“Yeah, it is,” Huddy retorts, eyes sparkling with laughter. He gently drags his thumb over the spot next to Madison’s cut.

“You really don’t know how to protect your money maker, do you, boy?” He says.

Madison wants to press into his hand, but he leans back. “I make my money bein’ large and ornery, and we both know it.”

Huddy shakes his head. He wrings out the washcloth and drops it in the sink.

“You want some ice?”

“I reckon,” Madison says. “It ain’t bad, but it can’t hurt.”

He starts to get down from the counter, but Huddy stops him.

“I’ll get it. Sit still,” he says.

Madison’s tired, so he does. He leans back against the mirror, letting his eyes close again. He listens to Huddy walking to the kitchen, opening and shutting doors.

He opens his eyes again when he hears Huddy’s footsteps come closer.

“You need to get your ass to bed before you fall asleep on that counter,” Huddy says.

He’s carrying a hand towel filled with ice, and he gently holds it against Madison’s face, taking Madison’s hand and bringing it up to grab the ice.

“Yeah, maybe,” Madison says.

Huddy’s got one hand on his knee, and he’s back between Madison’s legs. Madison likes it more than he should.

“Can you get to your room, or are you gonna fall asleep on the way there?” Huddy asks.

Madison’s not sure if he’s serious or not, so he shrugs. “I can walk all by myself.”

Huddy pokes him in the side. “Uh huh. Come on, it’s night night time.”

“I’ll go in a second,” Madison says. “I gotta piss. Unless you think you need to help with that too.”

Huddy starts to say something, but he stops. He takes a step back.

“Alright, kid. Wash your damn hands so you don’t get your cut infected,” he says, nudging Madison’s leg.

Madison nods. “I will. Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Huddy says.

Madison feels himself tense up. His lip throbs. He’s too tired for this.

“Goodnight, Huddy,” he says.

Huddy squeezes his thigh as he turns to leave.

“Night, kid.”

Madison sits there on the counter for a while.

 

**Eye**

The coffee is almost done brewing when Huddy hears Madison’s truck pull up. He’s poking at a pan of scrambled eggs with a spatula. It’s early, not yet 7:00, but Huddy’s been up for a while. He didn’t sleep much last night.

He adds some pepper to the eggs. The door opens slowly, and Madison walks in, shutting the door gently behind him.

“Oh,” he says when he sees Huddy. “I thought you’d be asleep.”

Huddy pushes the least-cooked eggs to the center of the pan. He turns to ask Madison if he wants breakfast, but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees the angry bruises around Madison’s eye.

“Two questions,” Huddy says, voice tight. “First, where the hell you been? Second, what happened to you this time?”

Madison looks sheepish. “I spent the night at Lisa’s,” he says.

Huddy raises an eyebrow as he moves the eggs around the pan. Madison has a crush on Lisa, always has.

“Not like that,” Madison says quickly. “On the couch. She thinks of me like a little brother, you know that.”

“You would, though, if she wanted,” Huddy says. It’s not a question.

He opens the cabinet next to the stove and pulls out two plates, then divides the eggs between them. He turns off the stove and sets the pan on a cool eye and the spatula in the sink. Madison doesn’t say anything. Huddy hands him the plates.

“Well. Wouldn’t you?” he asks.

It’s not his business. He’s asking anyway.

Madison sets the plates on the table and sits down. He looks at his eggs like they hold the answers to the universe.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Huddy rolls his eyes as he grabs two forks.

“Maybe my ass. You’re so easy for older women it ain’t even funny,” Huddy says as he puts them on the table.

Madison takes one and pokes idly at his food. He doesn’t say anything while Huddy pours two mugs of coffee, but he looks up when Huddy places one in front of him.

“Not just women,” he says quietly.

Huddy’s heart races. He tightens his hand around his coffee mug.

“Yeah, kid, I know you like men. I’ve not gotten that forgetful in my old age. Yet.”

He thinks he keeps his voice even. He hopes.

“No, I mean - ” Madison starts. He stops.

Huddy stares at him. He sits down at the head of the table, next to Madison’s place on the side. The Jacksons next door can probably hear his heartbeat.

“You mean what, kid?” he asks.

Madison shrugs. Huddy grabs the sugar bowl, needing something to do with his hands. He spoons some into his mug, then offers the bowl to Madison. Madison takes it and puts a heaping spoonful of sugar in his coffee.

“Never mind,” he says. “To answer your second question, if you’re done pickin’ on me, I took an elbow to the face. Nothin’ special.”

“Did you ice it?” Huddy asks.

Madison nods.

“Yeah. It looks worse than it is,” he says.

Huddy sets down his mug.

“Let me see it.”

Madison scoots closer.

“It’s fine, Huddy. There’s no blood in the eye, I’m not dizzy, my vision is fine,” he says.

“Let me anyway,” Huddy says.

He carefully brushes his fingers over Madison’s eye socket and cheekbone. His skin is discolored and hot to the touch. It’ll get worse before it gets better, but his eye itself looks fine.

Madison inhales sharply as Huddy touches a particularly livid bruise, but he doesn’t move away from Huddy’s hand.

Huddy ruffles Madison’s hair.

“Sorry, kid. I know it hurts,” Huddy says softly.

“Pain don’t hurt,” Madison says with a grin.

Huddy rolls his eyes. “You really need to watch another movie sometime. Any other movie.”

Madison shrugs. “Other movies don’t have Sam Elliot in his physical prime. Priorities, Huddy. 

“Speakin’ of, you’ve gotta stop gettin’ hit in the face. It’s a good face,” Huddy says.

“Stop,” Madison says, long-suffering.

“What? You’ve got a nice face, Madison. Quit tryin’ to rearrange it,” Huddy says.

He wishes Madison would believe that. He’s been working on it. Gently, so gently, he drags his fingertips over Madison’s bruises. He hates seeing Madison all banged up.

Madison licks his lips.

“Your eggs are gonna get cold.”

He hasn’t eaten any of his either.

Huddy draws his hand back and picks up his fork, eats a few bites.

“After we eat, you need to get some more ice on that,” he says.

Madison drinks his coffee.

“You’re not my real mom.”

Huddy kicks him under the table, really more of a nudge. The kid is so damn stubborn.

“One of us has to have the sense God gave a billy goat, and it damn sure ain’t gonna be you,” Huddy says.

Madison grins as he spears a bite of egg with his fork.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asks.

“Boy, you only get the one body,” Huddy says sternly.

“Yes, fine, I’ll ice it,” Madison relents. “You happy now?”

Huddy takes a sip of coffee.

“Ecstatic.”

He hides his smile behind his mug.

 

**Nose**

Madison’s not one to complain, but his nose fucking hurts.

He’s trying to clean the blood off his face with an alcohol wipe when Huddy appears in the bathroom doorway.

“What the hell are you doing home at 10:45 — _fuck_ , Madison, look at you,” Huddy says.

He crosses the room in three steps, taking Madison’s face in his hands. Madison leans against Huddy just a little. He usually doesn’t let himself, but he’s feeling weak right now.

“It’s not broken,” Madison says.

Huddy’s hands are rough against his face.

“Can I?” Huddy asks.

Madison bites his lip. He nods.

Huddy carefully runs his finger down the bridge of Madison’s nose, avoiding the broken skin.

“It feels okay,” he says, inches from Madison’s face. “You look like hell, though.”

“No change, then,” Madison says, aiming for light.

Huddy frowns. He points at the counter.

“Sit,” he says.

Madison does.

Huddy takes the alcohol wipe from Madison’s hand and gently wipes the blood from Madison’s face. He braces his hand on Madison’s thigh. Huddy’s hands are big for a man of his size, Madison notices. He looks down at the counter.

“You know that’s a bunch of horse shit,” Huddy says.

Madison sighs. Huddy’s so full of it. He knows what he looks like, big and hulking and awkward.

“You don’t gotta say that stuff, you know,” Madison says.

He knows he’s always been a little bit of a project for Huddy, kind of a “help the baby disaster bi build his self esteem” thing. At first, he liked it. Now, he feels like Huddy’s humoring him.

“I don’t gotta do a damn thing except pay taxes and die,” Huddy says, more forcefully that Madison expected.

Madison swallows hard. He wants Huddy to mean it. He wants a lot of things.

Huddy turns the faucet on, washes his hands, dries them.

“Can I?” he asks again.

Madison nods. He doesn’t know why Huddy always wants to do this, but he’s not about to stop him.

Huddy stands in front of Madison, and Madison spreads his legs so Huddy can get between them. He looks so small standing there, slim hips bracketed by Madison’s knees. Madison picks at the seam of his jeans. Huddy’s patched Madison up in every room of the house, and on just about every surface of the house, but this right here is the one that makes Madison’s life the hardest.

The first aid kit is next to Madison’s leg. Huddy reaches into it and pulls out the neosporin. He dabs a little on Madison’s nose as gently as he can.

“How much did it bleed?” he asks.

“Enough,” Madison says with a shrug.

Huddy sighs. “At least you got it to stop. What was it tonight?”

“Got punched by a jackass with an ugly ring breaking up a fight,” Madison says. “Same thing I do every night, Pinky.”

Huddy’s mouth quirks up a little. He digs through the bandages until he finds one that seems to suit him.

“One of these days you really are gonna mess up that face, and I’m gonna be pissed,” Huddy says as he smoothes the bandage across Madison’s nose.

“What for?” Madison asks.

Huddy always says shit like that, and Madison is just about tired of wondering what it means.

“Because,” Huddy says, “I like your face. I want it the way it is.”

Madison looks Huddy in the eye, and all he sees is the truth.

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll try not to break my face.”

Huddy squeezes Madison’s leg. His hand is strong.

“Thank you,” he says.

Madison nods. He’s not sure how to avoid getting hit in the face, but for Huddy, he’ll try.

 

**Thigh**

Huddy means to wait up for Madison, but he falls asleep with his book on his chest sometime between 1:00 and 2:00.

He’s sleeping fitfully when Madison’s voice wakes him.

“Huddy? I need your help,” Madison calls out.

Huddy shoots straight up in bed, suddenly wide awake.

“Madison? Where are you?” he asks.

He jumps out of bed and rushes down the hall toward Madison’s voice. In the two and a half years Madison’s been coming home from the bar beat to hell, he’s never once _asked_ for Huddy’s help

“In my room. I’m alright, I just can’t get to this myself,” Madison says.

Huddy finds him standing in front of the mirror on his closet door trying to look at the back of his thigh. His jeans are torn and bloody, and the first aid kit is by his feet.

“Okay, how, why, and what the fuck?” he asks.

Madison sighs. “It’s my fault. I turned my back on a woman because I thought her boyfriend was more dangerous. I know better.”

“That’s why. How?” Huddy asks again.

He takes a few steps closer and crouches down. Madison’s thigh is definitely cut.

“Natural causes,” Madison says.

Huddy pulls the denim back from Madison’s skin, trying to get a good look.

“Looks like a knife wound,” Huddy says.

“Like I said,” Madison replies.

Huddy can’t see his face, but he can hear the smirk in his voice.

Huddy smacks Madison on the hip.

“One more Road House reference, and I’m gonna raise your rent,” he says flatly.

“I thought you’d be bigger,” Madison says with a smirk.

Huddy groans.

“Why are you like this?” he asks.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Madison says.

“Uh huh.”

Huddy’s thighs are starting to burn from crouching, so he goes down on his knees. He tugs at Madison’s pants, trying to get a good enough angle through the hole in the denim to get to work. He starts to roll them up, but the cut is just under Madison’s ass, way too high. There’s no way he can get a bandage through that rip. Shit.

Huddy sighs.

“Look, I can’t get to your leg like this. Go ahead and take off your jeans,” he says.

Madison hesitates. “Are you sure?”

Huddy really wishes he wasn’t.

“Yeah, this ain’t gonna work.”

“Do I have to?” Madison asks.

“It’s not like you don’t wander around in your damn underwear anyway,” Huddy says, trying as hard as he can to keep his voice steady.

“Well,” Maddy says, “I been openin’ and closin’ all week, and the laundry’s been pilin’ up, so. I ain’t wearin’ any.”

Huddy swallows hard. Fuck his whole life.

“I can leave so you can put some on, but you’re gonna have to pull ‘em over your thigh. It’s up to you, kid,” Huddy says.

Madison doesn’t answer, doesn’t move. Huddy waits. His knees are starting to ache. Every second that ticks by is another second he’s kneeling on the hardwood floor with his hands on Madison’s thigh, and he feels more like a creep with each one.

The moment stretches and stretches until Huddy pulls his hands back.

“Just put underwear on, kid,” he says.”I’ll go out in the hall.”

He starts to stand.

“Wait,” Madison says quickly.

He unbuckles his belt. Huddy can hear the metal clank. His mouth goes dry.

“Madison. You sure about this?” he asks.

Madison unfastens his jeans and shoves them down. He steps out of them, leaving him standing there in just his t-shirt.

“Go ahead,” Madison says.

Huddy kneels back down and pulls the first aid kit closer. He’s eye level with Madison’s ass. He tries not to stare, but he has to look at the wound. Madison’s ass and thighs are so pale compared to the rest of him, and the blood on his skin stands out.

“I don’t think you need stitches, but I can’t believe you got fuckin’ stabbed,” Huddy says.

“That don’t count as a stab,” Madison says. “It’s a cut.”

Huddy opens an alcohol wipe.

“She _tried_ to stab you,” Huddy points out.

He rests one hand on Madison’s back. He feels Madison shiver.

“You cold?” Huddy asks.

Madison’s hardly wearing anything.

“Little bit,” Madison mumbles.

“I’ll be as fast as I can,” Huddy promises.

He rubs the alcohol wipe over the cut.

“Ah, fuck,” Madison groans.

Huddy feels the muscles in his thigh bunch and jump.

“Yeah, it hurts because you got _stabbed_ ,” Huddy says.

“She mostly missed. It’s fine,” Madison says.

Huddy spreads neosporin on Madison’s cut.

“Boy, it is damn well not fine,” Huddy says firmly.

Madison slumps his shoulders. “Sorry.”

Huddy sighs, and Madison jumps a little at the feel of Huddy’s breath on his skin. Huddy feels like shit. It’s not Madison’s fault Huddy cares way too much about what happens to him.

“It’s alright, kid,” Huddy says.

He puts a butterfly bandage on the cut, smoothing it out carefully.

“You’re not mad at me?” Madison asks.

Huddy closes his eyes, ashamed. Madison looks up to him. He counts on him. Huddy’s got to let this shit go.

“No, kid, I ain’t mad. I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Huddy says.

He pats Madison’s hip. “You’re good to go, Maddy.”

“Thanks,” Madison says softly.

Huddy stands up. “Let me get you some underwear.”

“You don’t have to,” Madison says quickly. “I can.”

Huddy shrugs. “I got it.”

“Wait - ” Madison says, but Huddy’s already walking past him and grabbing a pair of underwear from the top drawer.

When Huddy turns to hand them to Madison, Madison’s staring at the floor. His face is bright red. He’s half-hard.

“ _Oh_ ,” Huddy says.

“‘m sorry,” Madison says, trying to curl in on himself.

“It’s alright, kid,” Huddy says hoarsely. “It’s a physical reaction. It’s not. You don’t. Didn’t happen, okay?”

Madison raises his head. Huddy can tell it takes a lot to make himself do that. God, the kid is so stubborn and so tough, and Huddy can’t stand seeing him feel vulnerable like this.

“But it did,” Madison says.

Huddy presses the underwear into Madison’s hands and walks past him to the doorway. He stops once his back is to Madison. His stomach turns. It’s not right for him to see Madison likes this when Madison doesn’t want him to. It’s not right to see him when he doesn’t want to be seen and think he looks good. Huddy had always thought he’d do anything to see Madison‘s body, to know instead of wonder, but now he’d do anything to give it back.

“Don’t be embarrassed, alright? Shit, if I looked like you, I’d show everybody.”

Madison lets out a strangled laugh. “You’re not freaked out?”

“I’ve seen a lotta dicks, kid,” Huddy says, aiming for dry. “Ain’t nothin’ weird about yours.”

Huddy hears shuffling around.

“Alright, I’m decent,” Madison says.

Huddy turns around. Madison’s laying on his stomach in bed, blanket pulled up to his waist. He’s shirtless, and his skin is so tan and smooth.

“Everything’s fine, Maddy,” Huddy says. “Two grown men sharin’ space, shit happens. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Madison says. “Thank you for takin’ care of me.”

“Always,” Huddy says.

His voice comes out thicker than he means for it to.

“Get some sleep, kid. And stay on your stomach or your side. Keep off that thigh.

“Yessir,” Madison says.

Huddy feels like he might shake apart.

“Goodnight,” he says.

He cuts off the lights on his way out.

“Thank you,” Madison says in the dark. “For not. You know.”

“Whatever you need, kid, you know that,” Huddy says.

He means it too much.

 

**Ribs**

Madison’s whole left side hurts, and he’s not quite sure how he’s going to maneuver himself off of the couch in the bar office, much less get into his truck and drive home.

He sits up as gingerly as he can. Pain shoots down his side.

“Fuck _me_ ,” he swears.

Lisa chooses that moment to walk in with Huddy trailing behind her 

“Didn’t I tell you not to move?” she asks.

“Maybe,” Madison says guiltily.

“Can’t tell you nothin’, I swear. I don’t know why I even try.”

She turn to Huddy and gestures toward Madison.

“Here, I think this belongs to you.”

Huddy smiles just the tiniest bit. “I reckon he does.”

He looks so fond. Madison feels his chest tighten, and it’s not just his banged up ribs.

“Thank you for comin’. You didn’t have to,” Madison says.

Lisa snorts. “The hell he didn’t. You’re too damn big for me to move. Probably too big for him too, but he’ll use sheer force of will. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I’ve got a bar to close.”

“Thanks, Lisa,” Huddy says. “He never would’ve asked me himself.”

“I know,” she says. “The fool.”

She leans down to kiss the top of Madison’s head.

“Try to act right. I know it’s hard,” she says.

“I’ll do my best,” Madison assures her.

They both know he won’t.

“Uh huh. Keep him straight, Tim. Or, well, you know what I mean,” she says on her way out the door.

Huddy laughs. “That woman is a hurricane. Come on, boy, let’s get you home.”

“This is gonna suck,” Madison groans.

“Yeah, it is,” Huddy agrees. “I wish we didn’t have to move you, but you’re too damn tall to sleep on this couch. No way around it. I’m sorry, kid.”

Madison sighs, sets his jaw, tries to galvanize himself.

“Okay. Let’s do this,” he says.

“Which side is it?”

“My left.”

Huddy nods. He stands to Madison’s right, turns sideways and leans down.

“Put your arms around me. It’s gonna hurt. I’ve got you, though. You can do it, kid,” Huddy says.

Madison slings his right arm around Huddy’s neck.

“I’m just gonna drag you down,” he says.

Huddy holds onto Madison’s forearm.

“You won’t. I told you, I’ve got you,” Huddy insists. “Come on, now.”

Madison grabs Huddy’s right bicep with his left hand.

“Okay,” he says.

Huddy puts his other hand on Madison’s back.

“You ready, kid?” Huddy asks.

Madison swallows hard. His side is on fire, Huddy’s hands are warm on his arm and back, and Huddy smells good.

“No, but let’s do it anyway,” Madison says.

“You sure?” Huddy asks.

Madison nods, and Huddy starts to slowly pull Madison up while Madison pushes with his legs.

“Fuck this, fuck me, fuck you,” Madison moans.

Huddy squeezes Madison’s arm.

“You’re almost there, kid, you’ve got this,” Huddy encourages.

Madison closes his eyes. He can do it if Huddy says he can. He straightens up the rest of the way, fingers digging into Huddy’s arm.

“Damn it all,” he groans.

“I know, kid,” Huddy says, rubbing his back. “You’re standing now, though.”

“Maybe not for long,” Madison grumbles.

“Let’s get a move on, then,” Huddy says.

Madison lets Huddy guide him down the hallway and into the parking lot through the back entrance. He leans on Huddy maybe slightly more than is necessary, but he’s hurt and feeling a little sorry for himself. Huddy keeps rubbing his back, and Madison presses into it.

“Shiiiiiiit,” Madison lets out when they stop next to Huddy’s truck. This is going to suck so much.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Huddy says. “I’m here for you to lean on.”

Madison bites his lip. He’s not touching that one.

“Alright. Damn it,” he says.

Huddy opens the door for him.

“Whenever you’re ready, Madison,” he says. “Take your time if you need to.”

Madison sighs, then immediately regrets it. “I’m ready now.”

He raises his leg to step into the truck, and it hurts so fucking bad. He grits his teeth and keeps moving, balancing himself with his hand on Huddy’s shoulder. Huddy pushes him gently on his back and good side until he’s finally in the passenger seat.

“You alright?” Huddy asks as he carefully fastens Madison’s seatbelt for him.

Madison grunts. “Nothing’s broke.”

Huddy sighs. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Madison’s hair.

“That’s not what I asked,” he says.

Madison leans into Huddy’s hand.

“Feels good,” he says, then immediately regrets it.

It’s been three weeks since Madison literally and figuratively showed Huddy his entire ass and also his dick, and they’ve just about gotten back to normal.

Well, Madison has gotten back to normal. Huddy never acted any different, and for that, Madison is incredibly grateful. Madison’s been trying real hard not to be weird about it, and he thought he’d been doing well, so of course he had to open his big mouth.

He hangs his head and waits for Huddy to pull his hand away, but Huddy just keeps stroking his hair.

“Good,” Huddy says. “Somethin’ needs to.”

Madison licks his lips. He’s not sure what that means or what to say to it.

“Don’t stop,” he says.

Fuck. That’s not creepy at all, he thinks.

Huddy just smiles and keeps playing with Madison’s hair. “I better get you home.”

Madison stops himself from making a face. He knows he needs to get home and ice his side.

“I guess you better,” Madison says reluctantly.

Huddy pulls his hand away, and Madison frowns.

“You good? Seriously, this time,” Huddy says.

“I will be,” Madison says. “I just need some painkillers.”

And a lot of other things, but the painkillers he can have.

Huddy nods. “Alright, let’s get out of here.”

Madison leans his head back against the seat and closes his eyes as Huddy walks around the to the other side of the truck and gets in. Huddy turns the key and puts the truck in gear.

“I’ll try to drive easy, but…”

“But the roads are bullshit because the county’s poorer than Job’s turkey, yeah,” Madison says. “I’ll be fine.”

Huddy rolls his eyes as he backs the truck out of the parking space.

“What would have to happen for you to not be fine?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Madison says.

He squeezes his eyes shut against the pain as Huddy drives. He _will_ be fine, but his side hurts like hell.

“Broken bones? Important ones, not toes,” he says as Huddy opens his mouth.

“I’ll remind you of that if and when you break somethin’,” Huddy says.

Madison laughs, then winces. “I’m sure you will.”

“You bet your ass,” Huddy says.

They fall into a mostly comfortable silence, Huddy looking over at Madison every so often like he wants to make sure he’s still breathing.

“I’m fine, Huddy,” Madison reassures him.

“Yeah, well, I want to take a look at it,” Huddy says.

They hit a bump in the road, and Madison groans.

“I’m sorry, kid. We’re almost home.”

“Remind me to write a letter to the board of supervisors,” Madison says.

Huddy laughs as he turns into the driveway.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” he says as he puts the truck in park. “Wait for me to help you.”

Madison nods. He usually wouldn’t, but he likes Huddy helping him like this, whatever that says about him.

Huddy climbs out of the truck and hurries around to Madison’s side. He opens the door and leans in to unfasten Madison’s seatbelt.

“Well, kid, how you wanna do this?” he asks.

“Just stand there and let me lean on you. Try to catch me before I hit the ground if everything seizes up.”

“I can do that,” Huddy says.

Madison leans forward into Huddy’s arms, letting Huddy take some of Madison’s weight onto his shoulders. Everything hurts.

“Fuck this so much,” Madison groans.

Huddy braces his hands against Madison’s good side.

“Keep comin’, Maddy, you’re almost there.”

Madison does, finally getting himself upright with Huddy’s help.

“Gotdamn,” he pants.

Huddy nods. “I know, kid. Let’s get you to bed.”

Madison considers protesting, but he knows Huddy will insist, and besides, it’s not like he doesn’t want Huddy fussing over him.

He wraps his arm around Huddy’s shoulders.

“Okay.”

They make it into the house, down the hall, and into Madison’s bedroom without incident except for Madison stumbling over the rug. He’ll call it a win.

“Here we go,” Huddy says when they reach Madison’s bed.

He helps ease Madison into a sitting position.

“I’m gonna go get you an ice pack. Don’t try to get your clothes off by yourself. I’m serious.”

Madison makes a face, but he knows Huddy’s right.

“Fine,” he agrees.

He stares at the floor while he waits for Huddy to get back. Behave yourself, he wills his body.

Huddy returns with a clay cold pack wrapped in a kitchen towel.

“Alright, let me take a look,” he says.

Madison’s screaming on the inside. He knows he needs to let Huddy, though, so he lifts his arms to unbutton his shirt, which turns out to be a bad idea.

“Damn it,” he swears.

Huddy squeezes his shoulder soothingly.

“Let me,” he says.

Madison lets his eyes fall shut, trying to put a little steel in his spine.

“Go ahead.”

He keeps his eyes closed while Huddy unbuttons his shirt. It takes less than a minute, but it feels like it takes a year. Huddy’s fingers brush against Madison’s skin over and over.

Madison tries and fails to suppress a shiver. He opens his eyes to look at Huddy, but Huddy just smiles at him, doesn’t say anything. When Huddy’s done unbuttoning Madison’s shirt, he pushes it down his shoulders. Madison pulls his arms out.

“Thank you,” Madison says quietly.

“You’re welcome, kid,” Huddy says. “Now, I’m gonna see if I can feel anything wrong. Okay?”

“Be careful,” Madison says.

Huddy reaches out and drags his fingertips over Madison’s ribs.

“I’m always careful.”

Madison grits his teeth. Huddy _is_ careful, but that doesn’t keep it from hurting.

“Shit,” Madison groans.

Huddy rests one hand on Madison’s good side and continues to trace Madison’s ribs with the other.

“I’m sorry, Maddy. I’m almost done.”

Huddy’s hand on his uninjured side feels good. Really good. His hand is warm and a little rough, and the light touches of his other hand on the less bruised places feel nice too. Madison squirms a little. Not today, he tells his dick. Keep it under control.

Huddy finally pulls his hands away. It’s a blessing and a loss.

“I don’t think anything’s broken, but you’ve got to keep ice on this, and you need to switch to heat in a couple of days.”

“Alright, easy enough,” Madison says.

Huddy picks up the cold pack and holds it against Madison’s side.

“I mean it, boy, you’ve got to stay on top of this. We both know you’re fast and loose with medical care.”

“I will,” Madison says. “Promise.”

“Alright,” Huddy says.

He takes Madison’s hand and places it over the cold pack.

“Keep this here. I’ll be right back.”

Madison does, thinking alternately about Huddy’s hands on him and the pain. The cold pack helps, but also it’s fucking cold.

Huddy comes back with a glass of water and two pills. He hands Madison the glass, then takes over holding the cold pack so Madison can take the pills. Huddy looks at Madison’s bruises while Madison swallows the pills.

“How did this even happen?” Huddy asks.

“I lost a fight with the side of the pool table,” Madison says.

Huddy groans. “Of course you did.”

He pauses.

“You want your pants off?”

Madison hesitates. He doesn’t want to sleep in his jeans, and it’ll hurt to take them off himself, but after last time, he’s reluctant. He thinks he’s in enough pain to keep from getting hard, but it’s not like he can be sure.

“I, uh,” he starts.

“It’s not weird,” Huddy says. “I want to help you.”

Huddy looks sure.

“If you really don’t think it’s weird,” Madison says.

“It ain’t,” Huddy says. “You sure you’re okay with it?”

Madison bites his lip, nods.

Huddy takes the glass from Madison and hands him the cold pack. He sets the glass on the bedside table, then unzips Madison’s jeans and works them down his hips, trying to jostle Madison as little as possible. Madison concentrates on the wall behind Huddy.

“See, you’re wearin’ boxer-briefs. Nothin’ to worry about,” Huddy says with a grins.

Madison swats at his shoulder.

“Seriously, kid,” Huddy says. “Nothin’ weird, nothin’ bad. We’re all good.”

Huddy’s handsome face looks so open, so kind. Madison believes him.

“Thank you,” he says.

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Huddy says. “Let’s get you layin’ back.”

Madison lets Huddy lean him back against his pillows, trying hard not to react to the feeling of Huddy’s hands on his bare shoulders and back.

Huddy reaches down and pulls the blanket up to Madison’s stomach.

“You need anything else, kid?”

You, he doesn’t say.

“I think I’m good,” Madison says. “Thank you, really. You didn’t have to come get me.”

“Yeah, I did,” Huddy says. “If you need anything, holler for me. If you start pissin' blood, you wake me up, no matter what time it is, son.”

Madison nods. “I promise.”

Huddy strokes Madison’s hair. “Thank you. Night, kid,” he says.

Madison watches him walk across the room.

“Goodnight,” he says.

Huddy cuts off the lights, but Madison watches him until he disappears around the corner anyway.

 

**Hand**

The back door closes loudly just before 1:30, an hour before Madison is supposed to be home. Huddy sighs and climbs out of bed.

“What did you do now?” he calls out.

“It’s not a big deal,” Madison answers from the kitchen.

“Bullshit, son, you don’t come home early for nothin’,” Huddy says.

He goes into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit, sure they’ll need it. When he walks into the kitchen, Madison is holding his hand under the faucet. His knuckles are bloody and bruised.

“Not a big deal, huh?” Huddy asks.

He sets the first aid kid on the table.

“I’ll live,” Madison says with a shrug.

“Damn it, boy, you have the self-preservation instincts of a lemming. Or a bull rider. I’m not sure which is worse.”

Madison grins. “I always wanted to do that, but I’m too big.”

Huddy sighs, long-suffering. “What’s the opposite of surprised?”

Madison turns off the faucet and grabs a paper towel to pat his hand dry.

“Not surprised?” he asks with a shrug.

“Don’t be a smart-ass,” Huddy says, but he’s smiling.

“You don’t mind,” Madison says.

Huddy doesn’t argue. Madison’s right.

“Let me see your hand,” Huddy says, reaching for it.

Madison holds out his hand, lets Huddy hold it in his. Madison’s hand is big and warm and calloused.

“You really fucked up your top knuckles,” Huddy says. “It’s a shame; you’ve got nice hands.”

Madison wrinkles his nose. “Why do you always say stuff like that?”

Huddy’s heart beats faster. “Because it’s true,” he says.

He strokes the back of Madison hand with his thumb.

Madison licks his lips. “You gonna fix me up?”

“I‘m breathin’, ain’t I?” Huddy asks. “Come sit your ass down.”

He lets go of Madison’s hand, and he feels terrible for wishing he was still holding it. Madison sits down at the table. Huddy follows him.

“You know you don’t always have to do this,” Madison says.

Huddy opens the first aid kit and pulls out an alcohol wipe, neosporin, gauze, and tape.

“The hell you say,” Huddy says. “Give me your hand again.”

Madison does. He looks back and forth between Huddy and their hands like he’s going to say something, but he doesn’t.

Huddy cleans Madison’s wounds with the alcohol wipe.

“Did this happen on somebody’s teeth?” Huddy asks. “Because if it did, we have to get you antibiotics.”

“No teeth, just jaws and cheekbones,” Madison says.

Huddy raises an eyebrow. He gently puts neosporin on Madison’s knuckles.

“How many guys was it?” he asks.

“Just two,” Madison says, shrugging. “They wanted to see if they could take me. Tommy tried to get to me, but he couldn’t get through the crowd, so I handled it.”

Huddy clenches his jaw. He hates that this is just part of Madison’s life, but Madison’s a grown man, and Huddy can’t make his decisions for him.

“Two on one, that’s hardly fair,” Huddy says.

He holds Madison’s hand steady and starts to wrap the gauze around the ridge of his knuckles.

Madison grins. “You think I shoulda let them find a third?”

Huddy groans. “You take years off my life, boy.”

He finishes with the gauze.

“Hold this down for a second,” he says.

Madison does. Huddy tears off a strip of tape and secures the gauze with it.

“Huddy?” Madison says. “Why, uh. Why do you do this stuff?”

Huddy freezes. Shit. He’s fucked it all up, he’s shown too much, and now Madison feels like he has to tell him to back off. He’s tried so hard to avoid this, to keep it to himself, to make sure Madison feels safe in his own house.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

Madison bites his lip. “You’re always patchin’ me up. You wait up for me. You make sure I eat good. And you call me pretty all the time.”

Huddy takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Madison sounds curious, not mad. Keep it together, he tells himself.

“I care about you, kid, you know that,” Huddy says.

He tries hard to keep his tone light, but he doubts he succeeded.

Madison looks at him intently, green eyes wide and focused.

“I know, but —,” he trails off.

Huddy sighs. “Look, Maddy, I get it. You don’t have to spell it out. I’ve been comin’ on too strong. I’m sorry. I’ll knock it off."

Madison’s jaw drops. “What? You think I want. No. Fuck, no, Huddy, that’s not what I want.”

Huddy blinks. “I don’t understand, kid. What _do_ you want?”

“I want you to come on stronger,” Madison says.

“You want what now?” Huddy asks.

This isn’t what he expected, not in a million years. Madison’s so much younger than him, tall and strong and good looking and so easy to care about. Huddy never thought he had a shot.

Madison drags his thumb over Huddy’s knuckles. Huddy’s still holding his hand.

“I thought you thought I was a dumb kid,” Madison says.

Huddy shakes his head. He’s the biggest fool alive.

“No, I just. I like to take care of you. I thought you thought of me like a big brother,” Huddy says.

“I thought that was how I was supposed to think of you,” Madison says.

“How _do_ you think of me?” Huddy asks.

He thinks he might vibrate right out of his skin.

Madison looks down at the table. “What do you think of me?”

His cheeks are flushed. Huddy could kick himself. Of course Madison needs him to say it first. He shouldn’t have had to make the first move at all, but Huddy was so afraid of pressuring him.

“Look at me?” Huddy asks.

He drags his thumb across the back of Madison’s hand. When Madison looks up, Huddy smiles.

“I think I like you a lot,” Huddy says. “I think I could love you, if we tried. Is that. How do you feel?”

That’s it. Everything’s out there. Huddy prays to everything he believes in that Madison wants him that much, that he doesn’t just want a hookup.

Madison grins. His eyes light up.

“That’s what I want,” he says. “You and me, from now on.”

Huddy feels like he might float away.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks.

Madison nods. “I wish you would.”

Huddy leans forward, sliding one hand into Madison’s hair and cupping his jaw with the other. He kisses Madison slowly, shivering at the feel of Madison’s beard against his skin. Madison groans against his mouth, and Huddy smiles into the kiss. Madison’s uninjured hand is on the back of Huddy’s neck.

“That feels nice,” Huddy says.

Madison gives him another quick kiss.

“Don’t stop,” he says.

Huddy kisses Madison’s cheek.

“What do you want, Maddy?” he asks.

He runs his fingers through Madison’s hair. It’s so soft.

“Can you, uh. Can you come here?” Madison asks.

Huddy nods. “In your lap? Is that what you want?”

“Yeah,” Madison says quietly. “Is that okay?”

Huddy grins. “Of course it’s okay. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Madison shrugs and looks down. “I thought maybe you wouldn’t want that.”

“If I minded being smaller than you or being moved around, I wouldn’t be here with you like this,” Huddy says.

“Yeah?” Madison asks. He looks so hopeful.

Huddy climbs into Madison’s lap, wrapping his arms around Madison’s neck.

“I like it,” he says simply. “I like you.”

Madison brings his arm around Huddy’s waist.

“Fuck, I like you so much,” he says.

Huddy kisses Madison hard. With his eyes closed, he pays more attention to how Madison feels, his strong thighs and broad chest, his arm around Huddy’s waist, his hair brushing against Huddy’s hand, his beard dragging against Huddy’s cheek, his teeth nipping at Huddy’s lip.

“You feel good,” Huddy says.

Madison sighs. “Fuck, we could’ve been doing this for so long.”

“I know,” Huddy says. “I’m sorry, baby. But we’re here now.”

“Say that again,” Madison says.

He pulls Huddy tighter against him.

“Watch your bad hand,” Huddy reminds him. “Keep it down by your side.”

“I am,” Madison says. “I will. Say it? Please?”

Huddy smiles. “What? Baby? I’ll call you baby any time you want.”

“Do it now,” Madison says.

Huddy leans in and kisses his neck.  “Okay, baby.”

Madison shudders.

“Tim. Take me to bed,” he says.

Huddy pulls back. This is a lot of change all at once. He wants Madison so much, but he has to make sure Madison won’t regret this tomorrow.

“Are you sure?” Huddy asks.

Madison rubs up and down Huddy’s back. His hand covers so much space.

“I’ve lived here three years, and I’ve wanted you every single day. I’m sure, alright?” he says.

“Damn it, boy,” Huddy swears. “You can’t just say things like that.”

Madison grins. “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah,” Huddy says. “If you’re sure, yeah.”

Madison grabs Huddy’s shirt and pulls him down for another kiss.

“Let’s go, then,” he says.

“Fuck,” Huddy groans.

He loves how strong Madison is, always has. For years, he’s thought about Madison’s hands on him, as much as he’s tried not to, and now that he has them, he can barely stand it.

“Huddy? You want this, right?” Madison asks.

“So fuckin' much,” Huddy says.

He slides down from Madison’s lap and holds out his hand. Madison takes it in his, and Huddy pulls him down the hall. Huddy considers going to his room, but he decides on Madison’s instead. He wants Madison to be as comfortable as possible.

“What do you want?” Huddy asks.

Madison leans down and kisses him.

“Anything,” he says.

Huddy runs his hands down Madison’s front.

“I wanna suck you, then,” he says.

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Madison groans.

Huddy guides Madison to sit on the edge of the bed, then sinks to his knees.

Madison presses his hand to Huddy’s cheek.

“Wait,” he says. “Undress me?”

Huddy smiles and stands back up.

“I can do that,” he says.

He grabs the hem of Madison’s shirt, and Madison raises his arms. Huddy pulls the shirt up and off, taking extra care with Madison’s hurt hand.

Madison tugs Huddy in for a kiss. He licks urgently into Huddy’s mouth, and Huddy moans into it.

“Yeah, kid, just like that,” Huddy says.

Madison inhales sharply.

Shit. That might have been too far, Huddy thinks.

“Was that alright?” he asks.

Madison nods, eyes wide. “Yeah. I like it.”

Huddy grins, then hits his knees. He rests his hands on Madison’s belt buckle.

“Can I?” he asks.

Madison brings his hand to Huddy’s shoulder.

“Please,” he says.

Huddy kisses Madison’s stomach, smiling when Madison’s muscles jump.

“You like that?” he asks.

“Fuck, yes,” Madison breathes out.

Huddy does it again, then unbuckles Madison’s belt and tugs his jeans down. Madison lifts his hips to help him. Huddy looks up at him, so big and broad and handsome.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says.

Madison drags his fingers across Huddy’s shoulders.

“Have you meant it like that this whole time?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Huddy says softly. “Underwear now?”

Madison nods. He raises his hips, and Huddy pulls his underwear down and off.

“Fuck, look at you,” Huddy groans.

He runs his hands up and down Madison’s thighs. Now that he has permission to look, he stares, taking Madison in.

“You’ve got a nice dick,” he says.

Madison squirms a little. “You don’t have to keep sayin’ stuff like that.”

“Do you not like it?” Huddy asks.

He presses a kiss to Madison’s hip. Madison shivers and brings his hand up to cradle the back of Huddy’s head.

“I like it. It just makes me feel. Embarrassed,” he says.

Huddy leaves a trail of kisses down Madison’s thigh.

“If you want me to stop, I will,” he says. “But I mean all of it.”

Huddy wraps his hand around Madison’s cock and looks up at him.

“Shit,” Madison says. He gently scratches at Huddy’s scalp. “You don’t have to stop.”

“Good,” Huddy says.

He ducks down and mouths at the head of Madison’s cock. He moans against Madison’s skin. He’s wanted this for so damn long.

“Wait, wait,” Madison gasps out. “Take your shirt off, please.”

Huddy pulls off with an obscene sound. He tugs his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor. He strips off his pants and underwear while he’s at it, then goes back down, licking at Madison’s dick.

“Yeah, Huddy, please,” Madison encourages. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

He keeps his bandaged hand by his side, but he touches Huddy everywhere he can reach with his other hand, the back of his head, his neck, his shoulders and down his back.

Huddy drops a kiss on the head of Madison’s cock, then takes him in his mouth. He holds Madison’s hips down with his hands, but Madison is being good about not bucking up.

“Feels so good,” Madison says.

Huddy goes down as far as he can and sucks hard. Madison cradles the back of his head, rough fingers gentle on his skin. Huddy bobs his head and works what he can’t take with his hand. He’d known Madison was big, but damn.

He pulls off, still stroking Madison with his hand.

“When your hand heals and we don’t have to worry about keeping it out of the way, you’re gonna fuck me,” Huddy says.

Madison thrusts into his hand. “You want that?” he asks, sounding surprised.

Huddy grins. “I’m pretty much a cockslut. I wanna fuck you too, though. I’ll make you feel so good, baby, I promise.”

Madison groans. “Yeah. Yes, to both of those. Just suck me, please. I’ll do whatever you want after.”

“I’ve got you,” Huddy says.

He takes Madison back in, goes down as far as he can. He moans at the feeling of Madison’s hand on the back of his neck. He loves this, Madison’s hand on him, Madison’s thighs boxing him in, the weight of Madison on his tongue.

“Huddy, please,” Madison whispers.

Huddy squeezes Madison’s hip and sucks harder, getting into a rhythm. He loses himself to it, moving up and down, licking and sucking and feeling Madison’s hand on his skin.

Madison scratches down Huddy’s back.

“Tim,” he moans. “Fuck, I’m gettin’ close.”

Huddy pulls off again, kisses Madison’s thigh.

“Do it,” he says. “I want you to.”

Huddy goes back down, and Madison lets out a whine. He twitches in Huddy’s mouth and shudders under Huddy’s hands. Huddy’s so hard it almost hurts. He’s thought about this a million times, but he never thought it would happen.

“Please, Tim,” Madison begs.

Huddy looks up, holding Madison’s gaze. He sucks harder, squeezes Madison’s thigh. Madison meets his eyes and tangles his fingers with Huddy’s on his thigh.

“Fuck,” he moans, and comes.

Huddy swallows everything, holding Madison’s gaze. Madison pulls his hips back and cups Huddy’s cheek with his hand.

“Get up here,” Madison pants.

Huddy rises up off his knees and climbs onto the bed, straddling Madison’s thighs and carefully avoiding his hand.

“Can I kiss you, or is that a no go?” he asks.

Madison yanks Huddy down, and Huddy laughs into his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says.

Madison kisses him, hard.

“What do you want?” Madison asks. “Anything.”

Huddy rocks down against Madison’s thigh, sighing in relief at the friction.

“Can I jerk off on you?”

“Are you sure that’s all you want?” Madison asks.

Huddy nods. “That’s what I want.”

It’s the easiest way to make sure nothing happens to Madison’s hand, and Huddy wants to see it, Madison so big and strong, laid out just for him.

Madison kisses Huddy’s jaw. “Okay. You want me to lie back?”

“Please,” Huddy says.

Madison shivers. Huddy raises an eyebrow.

“We’ll come back to that,” he says.

Madison grins as he stretches out on his back. “We’ll come back to a lot of things.”

“We will,” Huddy agrees. “Put your hand up over your head for me. Let’s keep it out of the way.”

“Always takin’ care of me,” Madison says.

He does as Huddy asks.

Huddy leans down and kisses him.

“I am,” Huddy says.

He kneels next to Madison. Madison looks him up and down, eyes hot.

“Touch yourself, I wanna see,” Madison says.

He reaches out and runs his hand up and down the back of Huddy’s thigh.

Huddy licks his palm, then wraps his hand around his cock. He strokes himself, eyes on Madison’s face. 

“You look so good,” Madison sighs.

Huddy tightens his hand, moves faster.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” Madison tells him.

He runs his hand up over Huddy’s ass and back, then around to his chest and down his stomach. Huddy leans into his hand.

“Can I?” Madison asks.

Huddy groans.

“I didn’t think you’d want to, with your right hand.”

“I wanna try,” Madison insists. “Please.”

“Fuck, kid,” Huddy says. “Yeah, of course you can try.”

Madison grins and bats Huddy’s hand away, replacing it with his own. Huddy moans and thrusts into Madison’s hand. Madison laughs.

“Yeah, come on,” he says.

He twists his wrist and thumbs the head.

“Fuck, that’s good for your off hand,” Huddy says.

“I’m full of surprises,” Madison tells him with a grin.

Huddy rocks his hips up. Madison has a lot of strength in his hand. He’s making Huddy feel so fucking good.

“I wanna find out all of them,” Huddy says.

Madison smiles and drags his thumb down the vein on the underside of Huddy’s dick.

“You will,” he says.

Huddy leans down and kisses Madison, bracing himself on the bed with one hand and tangling the other in Madison’s hair. Madison kisses back and keeps working Huddy’s cock.

“Fuck, Madison,” Huddy groans. “Feels so good.”

“I like how you feel in my hand,” Madison says.

Huddy swears and thrusts his hips.

“Damn, boy, you’re gonna kill me sayin’ things like that.”

Madison grins. “I thought you were gonna come on me.”

Huddy bites his lip. Madison looks so good stretched out for him, long lines and tan skin. There’s so fucking much of him, and every inch is gorgeous.

“You’re beautiful,” Huddy says reverently.

“Fuck, you really do mean it,” Madison realizes.

Huddy pets Madison’s hair.

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t lie to you,” he says.

Madison focuses his attention on the head of Huddy’s cock.

“Come on me. All over my stomach. Mess me up good,” he says.

Huddy groans. Madison wanting him sends shivers up and down his spine.

“I’m almost there, Maddy,” he says.

Madison twists his wrist and locks eyes with Huddy.

“Please,” he says.

It takes two, three, four more strokes and Huddy’s doubling over and coming all over Madison’s stomach and chest.

“Madison,” he pants out. “Oh, fuck, you did so good, baby.”

Madison beams up at him.

“Yeah?” he asks. “It was good?”

Huddy is overcome with affection, even more than he usually is. He kisses Madison’s cheek.

“It was real good. You made me feel great, kid,” he says.

He pushes Madison’s hair back from his forehead. Madison grins and holds out his arm.

“Lie down with me?” he asks.

“In just a minute,” Huddy says. “We need to get cleaned up.”

Madison frowns. “Why do you have to be right all the time?”

Huddy crawls out of bed and stands up, stretches. He leans down to kiss Madison’s shoulder.

“Sorry, baby. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay,” Madison says with a sigh.

Huddy hurries to the bathroom and grabs the first washcloth he finds, wets it and rings it out, then rushes back to Madison.

Madison grins when he sees him.

“Hey,” he says.

Huddy sits next to him on the bed and gently scrubs his stomach.

“Hey back,” Huddy says.

Madison watches him finish cleaning them both up.

“You’ve gotta put the rag back now, don’t you?” Madison says.

Huddy kisses him.

“I’ll be right back.”

He moves even more quickly than before, crossing the distance to the bathroom and back as fast as he possibly can. He’s been gone less than a minute, but Madison lights up when he sees him anyway.

“You back for good?” he asks.

Huddy nods and crawls over Madison’s legs to lay on his right side, away from his hurt hand.

“How’s the hand? You need anything?” Huddy asks.

Madison shakes his head. “Just you,” he says with a little grin.

Huddy has to kiss him. “You’ve got me, baby. I promise.”

Madison wraps his right arm around Huddy, pulling him against his chest.

“I do, don’t I?” he says happily.

Huddy settles against him.

“Yeah, kid. You do."


End file.
